


Не-отношения

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Они едут уже несколько суток без остановки, и Ксандеру становится невыносимо скучно.<br/>– Вот прекрасный мотель, – говорит он, указывая большим пальцем на обшарпанное строение, которое они только что миновали.<br/>– Ночлежка, – бросает Спайк, не отрывая глаз от дороги.<br/>– Как скажешь… твое величество, – почти-шипит Ксандер и снова закидывает ноги на приборную панель».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не-отношения

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** АУ - вампиры и люди давно ладят, а Истребительницы и Наблюдатели - кучка экстремистов, которые устраивают терракты и убивают вампиров почем зря; роуд-муви.
> 
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Они едут уже несколько суток без остановки, и Ксандеру становится невыносимо скучно.  
      – Вот прекрасный мотель, – говорит он, указывая большим пальцем на обшарпанное строение, которое они только что миновали.  
      – Ночлежка, – бросает Спайк, не отрывая глаз от дороги.  
      – Как скажешь… твое величество, – почти-шипит Ксандер и снова закидывает ноги на приборную панель.  
      Спайк не возражает – конечно, ему ведь все равно. Ему до сих пор безразлична эта чертова Де Сото, которую Ксандер с таким трудом отыскал взамен сгинувшей развалюхи. Малышки, как называл ее Спайк. Как-то спьяну он болтал что-то о том, что в его погибшей любимице была живая душа, а эта новенькая – всего лишь железяка. Ксандер не слишком вникает в такие тонкости: как по нему, вполне достаточно того, что они едут, заднице мягко, а голову не напекает. И от дождя можно укрыться.  
      Наконец, под утро, Спайк сворачивает в сторону призывно сверкающей неоновой вывески «Райского мотеля». Буква «Р» не горит, а у «й» какой-то умник так изогнул лампочки, что там угадывается скорее «д».  
      – Самое то местечко для нас, – усмехается Ксандер и идет к стойке регистрации, пока Спайк достает вещи из багажника.  
      Они вваливаются в самый крайний номер, захлопнув дверь как раз когда горизонт начинает окрашиваться в розовый.  
      – Завтра мы будем на месте, – говорит Спайк, бросая свою сумку на дальнюю от окна кровать.  
      Ксандер занят тем, что скидывает джинсы и футболку – он уже неделю мечтает о горячем душе, и в данный момент ему, честно признаться, наплевать что на Саннидейл, что на любой другой рассадник экстремистов, что на вампирскую клаку в сенате, которая так настаивает на борьбе с чокнутыми Истребительницами.  
      Спайк хмыкает и тоже начинает раздеваться: может, вампиры и не потеют, но пыль липнет к ним точно так же.  
      Упругие струи ласкают тело, и Ксандер закрывает глаза, прижимаясь лбом к прохладной плитке. Его обнимают сзади сильные руки, Ксандер рефлекторно склоняет голову набок, давая доступ к шее.  
      – Не сегодня, – шепчет Спайк, его губы щекочут ухо, и Ксандер невольно ежится. – Тебе еще понадобятся силы.  
      Ксандер не знает, имеет ли тот в виду завтрашнее дело или сегодняшний секс, но он любит их игры в недосказанность и решает, что речь обо всем сразу.  
      Они начинают целоваться еще в душе и вылезают, только когда вода становится нестерпимо холодной. Они вываливаются обратно в номер и падают на ближайшую кровать, Ксандер ойкает, а Спайк с притворным ворчанием вытаскивает у него из-под задницы сумку с оружием и швыряет на пол. Они ебутся – а другого слова для того, чем они занимаются, Ксандеру никак не подобрать, – быстро, жестко и агрессивно. И молчаливо. Только тяжелое дыхание, резкие поцелуи и короткие стоны. Ксандер закусывает губу, стараясь оттянуть оргазм, когда Спайк начинает двигаться в нем мелкими толчками, но проигрывает – как и всегда – и с громким вскриком кончает, пачкая Спайку живот. Спайк дергается еще пару раз и глушит рык, уткнувшись Ксандеру в плечо.  
      Некоторое время они лежат рядом, едва убираясь на узкой кровати. Это первый их секс за две недели, и напряжение еще не сброшено.  
      Ксандер лениво перетекает в сидячее положение, оседлав бедра Спайка. Тот уже готов для второго раунда, так что Ксандер не теряет время даром – он направляет член в себя и плавно опускается на него. Теперь они трахаются медленно, неторопливо, наслаждаясь каждым движением, каждой подкатывающей судорогой наслаждения.  
      Много позже, когда солнце уже висит в зените, они лежат в полутьме номера, так и не удосужившись ни разойтись по разным кроватям, ни сдвинуть их вместе. Ксандер прижимается носом к белой макушке и размышляет о странностях жизни: если бы еще три года назад кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он будет разъезжать по Штатам в компании вампира, да еще и спать с ним, он бы поднял этого недоумка на смех. Только не вампир. Только не после Джесси.  
      Ну, по крайней мере, Спайка он не любит. Положа руку на сердце, Ксандер вообще не уверен, что у них есть отношения. Они просто… просто вот так вот.  
      Спайк что-то говорит во сне, и Ксандер угадывает в бормотании «Дру…». Да, не у него одного счеты к Истребительницам. И поэтому они едут в богом забытый городок в Калифорнии – чтобы расквитаться с той, что отняла у них жизнь, оставив взамен пыльную дорогу и раритетный автомобиль, битком набитый оружием.  
      Вечером они быстро собираются, Спайк, кривясь, выпивает весь запас крови из термосумки, Ксандер берет с собой гамбургеры из местной забегаловки. Они почти не разговаривают, да и зачем? Они давно уже выработали собственный алгоритм действий. А случись что – так им не чужда и импровизация.  
      Еще через пять часов Спайк лихо сбивает дорожный знак «Добро пожаловать в Саннидейл», выходит из машины и закуривает очередную сигарету.  
      Ксандер закатывает глаза и запихивает пакет из-под фаст-фуда в бардачок.


End file.
